


A Time to Himself

by SavetheOwls



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is sad in this, Drabble, I've had this idea for a while, M/M, Michael is cute, tw-self harming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavetheOwls/pseuds/SavetheOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashton wants something he hasn't wanted in a long time, but Michael catches him just in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Himself

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I've never actually written somethings 5SoS besides little blurbs. I also wanted to try writing on mobile on this site. I hope you guys like it.

Ashton has no idea what's wrong with him. 

He hasn't felt like this in so long and he has absolutely no idea why he's suddenly feeling like it now. Even the unlimited cuddles and kisses from Mikey haven't been helping. 

Ashton just shakes his head and pulls his hand from Mikey's before Michael can see how hard Ashton is shaking. 

"Babe?" Michael questions when he feels Ashton's hand slip out of his. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ashton smiles shakily. "I'm great."

Michael nods and rubs his hands on his jeans. "Anyway, you wanna go out tonight? We have the day off tomorrow and it's been a while. What do you think babe?"

Ashton tries so hard to hide his grimace at the thought of going out. "I'm sorry, darling. The concert took a lot out of me, I think I'll just go to bed."

"Okay then, I guess I'll just go to the bar with Luke and Calum for a while. That alright?" Michael asks. 

"Of course it is. You deserve to have fun." Ashton says as he reaches over and squeezes Michaels thigh. 

Michael smiles and leans over to pecks Ashton's lips. "I love you." He mumbles as their car pulls up to the hotel. 

Ashton internally sighs with relief when he doesn't see fans waiting outside. "I love you too." He returns, pecking Michaels lips back. "Have fun with Luke and Calum." He says before getting out of the car and walking into the hotel. 

When he steps into the elevator, Ashton heaves out a huge breath and tangles his fingers in the hoodie he's holding. He can't believe himself. He knew he was feeling like shit lately, but it's only gotten worse as the week went on. Just the other day a photographer yelled at him for not doing what he was supposed to and don't remind him about the interview right after; but then God, the concert from tonight. He was so off beat so many times that Calum had to come over and ask what the fuck was going on. Never had he wanted to leave in the middle of a concert than he wanted to in that moment. 

Once again swallowing back tears, Ashton rushes to his room as fast as he can, just wanting to get in the shower and wash away the shit-storm of his day. Throwing his stuff randomly on the dresser, Ashton steps into the bathroom when he sees it. A package of razors that Mikey bought from the hotel store earlier that day. 

With suddenly steady hands, Ashton reaches out and grabs a new razor out of the package and with memorized ease, breaks the sharpened blades out of the cheap plastic, not even flinching when he cuts on of his knuckles on the blades. Sliding down the wall, he keeps his eyes glued to his wrist as he slowly slides the blade across in small little red lines, relishing in the pain that he didn't even know that he missed. 

Ashton's so caught up in the droplets of blood running down his wrist that he doesn't even register the gasp that sounds out across the bathroom until there's another body slamming into his, knocking the razor out of his hand. 

"Ashton, oh my god. Oh my god, Ashton." The voice pants, pressing a towel against his wrist. 

"M-Mikey?" Ashton stutters, finally registering the frantic look on his boyfriends face. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left. I should've stayed with you. What the hell was I thinking?" Michael rambles, choking out a sob. 

"Michael," Ashton breathes out, reaching for the green eyed boy with his free hand. "I'm sorry." He whispers. 

"No, don't you dare." Michael grits out, pressing the towel harder against Ashton's wrist, pulling back slightly after seeing his wince. "I knew that you were feeling sad. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone when you were feeling like this. I just didn't think that you would..." Michael trails off, staring at Ashton's wrist. 

Ashton sniffs and wipes the tears away from Michael's face. "I'm sorry." He whispers one more time. 

Michael huffs out a shakey laugh and finally looks up at Ashton. "It's okay-" he says queitly, pulling Ashton up with him. "Let's just go to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow over a greasy breakfast."

"Okay," Ashton says, smiling his first genuine smile in a few days. "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you too, Ash."


End file.
